The study will test two hypotheses: 1) In healthy older men, androgen replacement can restore GH secretion; and, 2) the effect of testosterone is not mediated via 5-alpha reduced androgen. Older men do not seem to respond to low dose testosterone (9 evaluated). Higher dose testosterone is now being tested.